SeaLat Love story
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: It ten of Sealand and Latvia love story. Waring-Shota!


SeaLat: Love story

Part one: The begins...

"Wah! I hate Jerk England! He noting but a bully!" Peter(Sealand) said in anger tone because he had big fight with England. He hate his older brother and think he don't care about him. He walk away and saw crying Ravis(Latvia), his best friend. Why he crying about, Peter thought. Ravis sniffing and cover his face in shame. Peter walk toward him and sit down next to him.

"Ravis? Are you okay?" Peter ask. Ravis shank his head 'No'. "Then what wrong? You can tell me. I am your best friend!"

"Russia is scary! I thought he gonna rape me again but..he hurt me badly..." Ravis don't want think about Ivan stole his innocent and he begin cry again.

"I had enough of Ivan and Jerk Arthur! We need do something!" Peter look at Ravis, seriously. "You can beat Ivan, Ravis! I know you can!"

"You think so...?"

"Well, duh! I like you, Ravis! A lot! Than more lot of my friend! You are special!" Peter smile cutely at his friend. "You are masterpiece! You are nice and calm! You are my first friend I ever had!"

"Peter..." Ravis can't believe what he hear right now. His cute friend say something nice about him and he likes him, a lot. "I like you too, Peter." Ravis tone had changed and he stop cry when Peter say this. "You are mine, now. Don't run away from me. You are my item. My belongings."

"Belongings?" Peter ask curious.

"That right. You are my boyfriend now. My future husband, got it? We gonna made lot of baby."

"Baby? I am 12 and male! I am Virgin..." Peter blush. Ravis become a prevent.

"We found a way. Now let stats, should we?" Ravis hold Peter and kiss him, on lip.

"MHP!" Peter yelp when his friend do this. They kiss in gentle way and Peter slowly give into this kiss. It mean, it is Peter first kiss and Ravis make sure it be gentle. They push around and look each other.

"Mine." Ravis grin and walk away, leave alone a blush red Peter.

"...What just happened?" Peter thought. He can't believe that Ravis had prevent side and he can't believe that his friend kiss him as well.

Part two: Valentino Day

"Oh, Pete! I don't know you made candy for someone!" Seborga shocked when he saw Peter hold candy bag. "What the for? Me? Wy? Kugelmugel? Ladion?" Seborga chuckles while other micnation also shocked and ask Peter, their Leander, the same thing. Peter blush red and look away. He don't want tell them that Ravis is his official boyfriend but what choices do he had?

"It for Ravis..." Peter mummer.

"Oh! You mean, Latvia?" Wy already know that Latvia human name is Ravis so she not shocked.

"Yeah...you see...It is love day, right...? I...I had boyfriend..." Peter look away while the micnation shocked as hell. They can't believe that Ravis stop Peter from them and now they begin hate him. Peter sign but he saw Ravis, who walk toward him. Ravis smile and hug Peter, tightly.

"You guy...you know...made love?" Hutt River ask while glare at Ravis.

"No. I still virgin..." Peter answer his friend questions.

"Aw, you made candy for me~ " Ravis look at Peter gift. He smile because Peter get him something in this lovely holiday and he kiss him, front of his friend. All micnation gasp while blush dark red like Spain tomota.

Part three: England And Russia found out.

"Where is my baby brother? I want say I am sorry." England said to America, his lover. Alfred don't like it very much when Arthur and Peter fighting like wild dog and he want his lover say sorry to his brother.

"I think he at his friend Latvia place." Alfred said and smile.

"Allright. Let go then."

"Okay!"

The couple went to Russia house, explain to Russia, who shocked as well.

"Peter was here?" Ivan don't know that. He went to Ravis room. "RAVIS, JOIN MOTHER-!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Arthur said when saw Ravis kiss Peter on neck. Both of them jump and look at anger England, fangirl America, and scary Russia. "What you doing to my brother!?"

"I just kiss him! I don't do something funny!" Ravis yelled at Peter older brother. "I MEAN, YOU BE SO RUDE TO PETER AND NOW YOU WANT OVERPROTECTIVE HIM!? YOU MESS UP!"

"Ravis! How much time I tell you that I don't want bad child?" Ivan smile creppy.

"I don't care! I love Peter! I will not let you touch him!" Ravis hold Peter, protests. "Only me kiss him and touch him!"

"Kokokoko. Ravis found a new one: A younger, virgin, blonde, and cute~ . Do you tell Peter that you date lot of people before him?" Ivan chuckled evil. Ravis eye widen open and he begin be scary of Russia again. "Do you want me called THEM again, Ravis? Do you?" Ivan laugh. Alfred glare harder at this Russian but he quickly clam down.

"No..." Ravis don't want THEM again. He once got gangrape by Russia friend and he don't want that again.

"Meet Ravis alone or I gonna kick your butt!" Peter stand up for his boyfriend. He not scary of Russia anymkre, at long that Ravis there, at his side. "I not scary of you anymore! Meet him alone! I wish you died!"

"Peter!" Arthur can't believe what he hear right now. His own baby brother stand up for someone he love and care about. He was proud of him.

"Do you know I be Peter side?" Alfred grin. "I gonna kick your butt with Peter as well, Ivan."

"Fine..." Ivan walk away. He don't believe that Ravis had Peter on his side.

Part four: Ravis dark past...

"Ow! Ow! It hurt! I be good boy!" Ravis said while Ivan rip his cloth. "I be good! Please! I don't want end up like Lithuania and Estonia!"

"Oh, but bad boy need some of his innocent stole from Mother Russia." Ivan laugh dark.

"Help! Help! HELP ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ravis awake up with tear-up eye. He had this awful flashback and he want get ruin of it. It is his nightmare and he had this it for very long time since Ivan rape him. Ravis begin crying, harder. He cover his face. Thank goodness that Peter stay for tonight and he look at his older boyfriend, with frown.

"Ravis...Had nightmare?" Peter hug crying Ravis. "It okay...I right here."

"Don't leave my side, please...I love you. Please...don't leave me."

"I will. I promised. You can stay at Mama and Papa house if you want to." Peter look up at his boyfriend. "I make sure that no one can't touch you if it was me."

"O-Okay. I love you...so much." Ravis and Peter share one kiss and they go back to sleep, cuddling.

Part five: New family members!

"Ravis, can you get me the special pancake? Su-San want his pancake." Tino smile at Ravis, who now lives with them. Ravis is good worker and helper in this household. At first, Sweden hate Ravis when he first time meet him and Peter explain to his adopted father. Now that cute family grow and it all thank to Ravis, Peter boyfriend.

Part six: Peter X Ravis: Almost did it...

Peter cry while lay down on his beds. Ravis slap himself in shame and guilt. One day that Ravis gonna show Peter what made love it and Peter look at him, curious. Ravis kiss his cute boyfriend but that kiss is new. He kiss Peter deeper and push him on beds.

"Ravis...What you doing?" Peter ask, scary.

"I gonna show you~ "

"I don't think it is good idea." Peter mummer.

"..." Ravis said noting and lick the younger neck. He begin remove Peter pant and lick his finger.

"Ravis...?" Peter gasp when Ravis remove his underwear. Ravis enter one finger and a new pain welcome in Sealand body. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW! IT HURT! IT HURT!" Peter scream while crying, deeper. Ravis stop what he doing and remove his finger. He forgot that Peter is Virgin and innocent. He step away from crying Peter.

"Peter, I am sorry..."

"Please...don't talk..." Peter hidded under blanket, crying.

"I am sorry...I don't mean to!" Ravis look away, can't believe that he hurt Peter, his first love and true love.

"Just please...I not mad at you...I just need some think..." Peter sniff.

"...Okay..."

Part seven: Forgiveness!

"I forgive you, Ravis." Peter don't seem or talk to Ravis about week now. After what just happened, Peter say Ravis need think what he done. Today, Peter speck to Ravis, who look mad and anger.

"Then why you don't talk to me about week now!?"

"Because you...you enter a finger...it was scary."

"Oh. That why. I am sorry, Peter."

"It okay. I love you."

"Peter..."

"Yes?"

They share a kiss but gently one.

Part eight: Brother!

Lithuania: Poland is just childlessness...

Estonia: I agreed. Ukraine act like nice lady but she is crybaby.

Latvia: Well, Peter is small and a kid, right? He is...softy...warm...*nosebleed*

Lithuania: Poland is cute...*nosebleed*

Estonia: You guy are prevent.

Part nine: Adopted Lily.

"Oh! Peter! I found a child!" Ravis hold three year old Lily, who don't had parents. Lily is cute and had blonde hair. She had Ravis eye color and she giggle.

"Oh! How about we adopted her?" Peter smile at Lily.

"Sure! I alway want a daughter!"

"I alway want a Mama and Papa!" Lily said with big happy smile.

Part ten: Engaged.

Ravis hold wedding ring, front of Peter. Peter begin tear-up of joy and he smile.

"Married me, Peter Kirkland." Ravis smile as well. Peter cry on Ravis chest, harder.

"Yes! I will! I love you! I love you so much!" They kiss, deeper. Lily like this good news as well.


End file.
